Multiverse Hearts- Prologue
by Keyblader Zen
Summary: A 15-year old boy from modern-day earth named Zen has a destiny thrust upon him to save the Multiverse, partnered with Megaman X and Ryu(BoF2). Otakus and VG fans rejoice! Prologue. Each world will be in their respective categories. Rated T for some swearing/crude humor and mild sexual references. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related. Just my own OC/Moves/Areas
1. A New Keyblader! Multiverse in Peril!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, the Heartless, Megaman X, Ryu, Spyro, Cynder, Takato, Rika/Ruki, or any Digimon. I _do_ own Zen, Ultimar(for sure), and my other OCs. That is all.

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Prologue=

Chapter 1 – A New Keyblader! Darkness Comes to the Multiverse!

I always wondered if there was any truth to the Multiverse Theory. You know- Any action , no matter how small, creates a parallel universe? Well, I was about to find out it was, the hard way. My parents always told me, "To every person their own path to enlightenment". I have to say, those are wise words, especially with my knowledge of how this pluralistic cosmos works now. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name, you ask? It's Zen. And that's what I'm all about bringing. Peace and Balance, and as a Keyblade Master, that a trait you can't be without. You heard me, a Keyblade Master. However, my adventures aren't related to Sora's at all. Mine, well… Let's just say you're in for one heck of a story.

It all started when I got home from my last day of Middle school. I couldn't wait to get home. "Mom, I'm home!" I said. "Hi, honey! Oh, by the way, Zen dear, this package came for you in the mail!". I looked at the package. It was a brown cardboard box, about half an foot each way. "Mom, I didn't order anything…" I told her. My dad then came in, a scared expression on his face. "I think… I think we're being stalked by demons! I- I saw this shadow out of the corner of my eye outside! Lord Jesus, please deliver us from this evil!" This made us all uneasy. My dad never mistook what he saw or made up stories. He was dead set in his Christian beliefs, and never took the Lord's name in vain. I went up to my room with the box and prayed the "Our Father" ten times. I then looked at the box. It had the words "To banish the darkness" on it. I immediately opened it. It was a Keycahin. I took hold of it, and passed out. Oh, did I mention I was an Otaku who played a lot of video games? Yeah, and I read a lot of fanfics too, albeit skipping the lemons. Sex chapters freak me out, especially when they're about my favorite characters. I found myself standing on a platform of light, within absolute darkness. I knew where this was from, but instead of some princess on the floor it was- Spyro and Cynder!? "Okay, there was only one time I saw Spyro with a Keyblade Master, and that was in a fanfic." I then heard a soothing voice. "Zen, your destiny lies beyond this world. Choose the path of light and Virtue, keep your heart on the path of righteousness." I then dropped to the next floor. It was Takato and Rika. And next to them were Renamon and Guilmon. They were older and- embracing…? I thought to myself- Takato loves Jeri, and Rika had a thing for Ryo, or so I thought. I watched the Japanese version in English sub. I knew Impmon and Renamon weren't really an item, but I wondered how Guilmon could have wound up with that Fox-Dog. I mean, Renamon in the Japanese version was a jerk. My thoughts were interrupted by the voice. "There are many universes for each story, each unique." "Now, as you know, to obtain something, something must be lost in turn. Choose wisely."

I then saw not three, but 9 pedestals. They were fire, ice, wind, water, earth, lightning, darkness, light and spirit. "This is different than in game." I chose to give up darkness and fire, being who I am. I then chose light and spirit to become stronger. "A wise decision, son" I then knew who was speaking to me, or at least thought I did. "My lord and god, I am honored that you chose me as your Keyblade Warrior." "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I am not a God. I am Ultimar, a doctor and a teacher. Also, it is the Keyblade that chooses the warrior, but that is beside the point. You chose spirit and light as your strength and darkness and fire as your weaknesses. With those choices, I have decided that you are the hero to protect the multiverse." I then thought about the demons my dad said he saw. I wondered if they were shadow heartless. Ultimar spoke again. "The shadows your father saw were indeed shadow heartless. Somehow they have breached the gateway." I was shocked. "The door to Kingdom Hearts!? How!?" I yelled. "Worse yet. They breached the door to the Multiverse." "They are no longer confined to the worlds they once were." I thought about what this meant. "Wait, that means they could create a nobody out of Spyro and steal his heart? With the Convexity power inside him, it leaves him vulnerable!" I thought out loud. "Not just that. Imagine what would happen if Takato was unable to save Jeri and the D-Reaper completely absorbed her thanks to the power of the Heartless." I then knew what that picture meant.

"Now you understand the severity of this. The universe of Spyro was well unchanged. You will enter that world right after Spyro and Cynder get out center of the planet after Spyro used a Time Fury to will the world back together. But that will be after you complete your training. Now, choose the powers you will wield. I looked at what was available. For light there was Healing, Photon Attacks, and Light Weapons. For Spirit, there was Ki, Psychokinesis, and Mind control. I thought about it for a while. I knew Mind control was evil, so that was out. I thought about Photon Attacks, but then realized since I'd choose to have Ki as my main Spirit ability, I would have little us for it. I decided to use Ki as my main Spiritual power and PK as a sub. I then chose Healing as my main Light power and Light Weapons as a sub.

"You are now ready to defend your family", Ultimar spoke. "When you go back, hold out your hand, focus your will, and the Keyblade will appear." "Oh, and I'll send a telepathic message to King Mickey telling him you got my Keychain. He'll tell you when and how to use it" I then woke up, and my family was screaming.


	2. The Journey Begins! To Traverse Town!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, the Heartless, Megaman X, Ryu, or any of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters/areas. I _do_ own Zen, Ultimar(for sure), and my other OCs. That is all.

-Multiverse Hearts-

Prologue

Chapter 2 – The Journey Begins! To Traverse Town!

I ran downstairs, and found my mom and dad being overtaken by Shadow Heartless. "Mom, Dad, don't worry, I've got these so-called "Demons", I shouted. "Son, you don't know what you're dealing with! Get out of here!" my father yelled, covered by Shadows. "Oh don't I?" I told them. I held out my hand, and focused. I felt a surge of power as the Keyblade appeared in my hand. I charged at them, slashing my Keyblade at the Shadows covering my father. I wish I would have said yes to those Kendo classes my mom suggested. That would have made this a _lot_ easier. One by one, they were destroyed. "Son, how did you kill those demons with a toy?" he asked, puzzled. "It's not a toy, and those were Shadow Heartless, not demons." I told him. Then I realized something. My mom was missing! "No… I- I failed her." I fell my knees and let go of the Keyblade. "Son, what's going on?" I told him about the package and about the Multiverse being in danger.

"So, you're telling me that creatures from another universe breached a dimensional gateway, are now invading all universes, and you've been selected by a fictional weapon to save them due to some paradox or something?" my dad asked, unbelievingly. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I answered. "And now they've got Sandra" Sandra was my mom's name. "Yeah…" I said sadly. "I think you'd better start filling me in about this "Kingdom Hearts" game." He told me. "That's just it, I don't know why the Keyblade chose me, I've barely played Kingdom Hearts." I said, confused. There was a knock on the door.

I walked to it, readied my Keyblade and turned the knob. There stood before me two of my favorite heroes. X from the Megaman X series and Ryu from Breath of Fire 2. "Are you Zen?" X asked me. "I am. And if you're going to ask…" I held out my hand and the Keyblade appeared. "I am a new Keyblader." I told them. "Well, that's settled. We got the Gummi Ship outside in the woods. My dad stood up and came to the door. "Hey, I don't care what new powers he has, I'm not letting my son go to the woods with some strange, costumed men." He said, in a ordering tone. "Uh, dad- This is the actual Megaman X and Breath of Fire 2 Ryu. I said. "Well, how about you _prove_ that you're them." He ordered. "Uh dad, I don't think-" with that, X shot a small buster shot, shattering a tree trunk outside into splinters. "Uhmm… Okay, I believe you." He said, a little shaken up. "And that is why you don't ask a Maverick Hunter to show off his powers" X said, a little annoyed. "Are you ready to go, Zen?" Ryu asked. "What about my mom?" I asked him back, in a sad tone. He replied with a smirk, saying, "We'll save her on our journey. Count on it, kid." I went upstairs to pack my backpack. I got my Ying-Yang tank top and black and white shorts for the warm climates, my gold-colored vest for the cold weather, and my normal Spyro T-Shirt and Kingdom Hearts Jeans for clothes. I also packed my Solar-Powered Laptop my friend made me, then got my Ipod and loaded up my favorite songs, including Anime and Video game themes, Sonic the Hedgehog music, and fandubs(Yes, I like those). I also grabbed my lunchbag and favorite Icepack and drinks. I topped It all off with some freeze-dried foods and water and packed it all into my jumbo-backpack. I knew I was strong enough to carry it all after 5 years of Karate and Wrestling. Oh, did I forget to mention I took that instead of Kendo? Well, yeah I did.

We walked through the woods until we got to the ship. "Wow, It's a lot cooler that in game!" I said, amazed. "Yeah it's pretty awesome." Ryu said, agreeing. We all hopped in, and I looked at the control panel. "How in the world do you work this thing?" I asked, befuddled at the multitude of buttons." "Uh, I let X do all the techno-stuff, me being from a medieval world and all" Ryu said, scratching his head. X showed me how to work the controls, and after a few hours, I had it down-pat. "Okay! First stop, Traverse Town!"

As soon as we got to Traverse Town, I noticed something. It was quiet. too quiet. The silence was interrupted by footsteps. "You! Are you the new Keyblader?" a voice said. I knew who it had to be through the fanfics I read. "Let me guess, you're Leon and you're here to challenge me to a duel." I said, turning towards him and rolling my eyes. "What the…!? How did you know?" I know you challenged Sora when he got here, and figured you'd do the a same with me. I said with a matter-of-fact grin on my face. "Ugh, man you take the fun right out of it." He said. I readied my Keyblade and said "Time to lose, Leon." "Cocky little runt." He scoffed. He jumped slashed at me with his Gunblade right off the bat, which I quickly guarded and countered. "I had a few upgrades to this thing thanks to X" he said, laughing. My eyes widened as I said "X.. What did you do...?" I was caught off guard by a plasma bolt to my chest. "Yep.. that's... What I thought.." I said, falling down to my knees. Leon approached me and offered me a hand up. "Sorry, that was a cheap shot, no pun intended." He said, smirking. "Now tell me how you know why you know I challenged Sora." He demanded, his face changing to a serious expression. "This will be a long one, so you might wanna sit down." I told him, clutching my chest. After explaining that fiction just became reality to me and I just traveled to a fictional word, he was surprised to say the least. "So in your world, all the worlds that Sora went to and characters he met are fantasy figures that don't exist in real life, including me?" He asked, unbelieving. "Yep" I answered. "And someone makes fiction about said fictonal figures on a interwoven network of computers called "The Internet" with billions of different web-sites?" he continued. ""Well not all websites are fanfics. Some are information, video sites, gaming sites or- Well, let's leave some things out of this, okay?" I said, not wanting to tell what a lot of the internet contained. "I'm curious." He said, suspiciously. "Oh geez, alright" I walked up and whispered what I was going to say in his ear. "Oh, son of a…! I did _NOT_ need to know that!" He yelled, red-faced and disgusted. "As they say, curiosity killed the cat, or it this case, the pretty boy that some psychotic fan-girl like to pair up with cloud stri- OOF!" Apparently Leon was disturbed, because he stopped me with a punch to my gut. "_**SHUT, THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE, -PIPSQUEAK!"**_ Leon shouted angrily at the top of his lungs. "You deserved that Zen, you do know that right?" Ryu said, looking at me, a little disturbed as well. "Okay, I'll admit, the fan-girl part was a little uncalled for. Sorry Leon." I said, this time clutching my gut. _"_A _little_ uncalled for_!?"_ , he yelled, still angry. "Okay, a lot" I said, getting up. "Anyway, what happened to Sora?" I asked him. He turned away and said "come with me, runt. I'll explain at the house."

When we entered the small abode, I met by Yuffie and Aerith. "Hiya, Leon!" Yuffie yelled. "Dammit, Yuffie, you're gonna blow my eardrum if you keep doing that." He said, aggravated. "Soorryyyyy!" She said, still smiling. "Well, anyway… I found our new keyblader. The world he's from is petty crazy. Apparently in his world, we're pieces of fiction that people play as on TV." He told them. "Woooow, how interesting!" Yuffie exclaimed, coming up to me and looking me in the eye. "Yuffie, please don't get so close to our guest." I heard a gentle woman's voice say. It was Aeris, or Aerith. Yuffie backed away. "Thanks Aerith. She was making me uncomfortable." I said thankfully. "Oh, you get uncomfortable when a girl gets close to you but you aren't uncomfortable telling me about- OW!" Leon said, getting interrupted my and elbow to the shoulder by X. "About _what_?" Yuffie asked, curious. "I'll tell you later" Leon told her, both growling and shrugging at once. I sat on the bed and then said, "Anyway, what happened to Sora?" They all looked down. "He… He became a Heartless…." Aerith said, and started to sob. "I don't… How?" I said softly. Leon started to tell the story. "It was when he got to the Timeless River." He told me. "He discovered his Heartless side had much more power than his normal self when he transformed into it once he was low on life. Mickey told him it was dangerous to use, but he wouldn't listen, and thought he could control it. But…" Leon's head dropped down as he said the words. "And it eventually gained control of him, right?" I finished. "Yes, it was a sad time for all of us. Once that happened disappeared and the Organization thought they had the upper hand, but then happened that none of us expected." He said, holding his chin. "What was that?" I asked, wondering who else could have stopped Xemnas. "A man with long hair the color of gold bars and armor of Crimson, white, and gold came and demolished the entire organization in one fell swoop, except for three members. Their names were Axel, Namine and Roxas. He said they actually had hearts, despite being nobodies. Not even King Mickey believed him at first, but after seeing the bonds they with each other, we were all convinced. They had more than hearts, they had souls. We then found out that Namine and Roxas were Sora and Kairi's nobodies. Seeing as they had nowhere to go, he offered positions to them as nurses his hospital in subspace, whatever that is." He then leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Wait, how did Namine separate from Kairi after disappearing?" I asked, somewhat confused. "It was that man who did it. He separated Kairi from Namine with a strange technique. He said it could be used to purify Sora as well, but only if use by a Keyblader. He called it the Ultima-Blast." Aeirth said, somewhat hopeful. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Aerith said. The door opened. And in front of it, a man with golden, flowing hair as long as his knees, clad in Crimson, white and gold armor. "Greetings. I am Ultimar." He said with a smile.


	3. Learn Ultima Blast! One who pales Whis!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, the Heartless, Any Megaman X, Monster Rancher, Earthbound, Chrono Trigger, etc. Characters/Moves, Ryu, Spyro, Cynder, any of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters/areas/moves, Crush 40 or the song "What I'm Made Of". I _do_ own Zen, his original abilities, Ultimar/Mian(for sure), the Ultima Blast(My own copyrighted character Musho's signature move, which he learned from Ultimar) and my other OCs. That is all.

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Prologue=

Chapter 3 – Learning the Ultima Blast! The man who pales Whis!

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the man who spoke to me when I picked up my keychain. His eyes were different than anything I've ever seen**. They looked like diamonds, white yet showing every color of the rainbow, as if reflecting the mass amount of Chakra I sensed from every fiber of him He also had a prismatic gem in his forehead**. "Hello? Anyone home? Hey, Ultimar to Zen!" He said, snapping his fingers. I jumped. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I lied. "Ugh, it was the eyes, wasn't it? Yeah, whenever someone looks at me they're the first thing that grabs their attention. And before you ask, I _do_ have a lot of power, and I _can_ read thoughts when I desire. As such, no one can hide anything from me." He said, smiling. "So you're just like-" I started but was stopped by Ultimar who finished for me saying, "Like the guy in the DBZ-Inspired Spyro fanfics you read, yes. Only I'm much more powerful than any of the characters." I then gasped. I stammered, saying, "N- no _way_ you can be that strong!" He then touched my forehead, giving me visions.

I saw him creating a hospital out his own Ki as big as a large galaxy in 50 years, though sped up. I then saw him in a training room that seemed endless with a Diamond block as big as a small mountain. He then promptly condensed it using telekinesis into the shape of a dummy, which disappeared as he punched it. "Crud, need to find another material now. This one's too weak to avoid getting reduced to atoms by the force of my blows, even in my normal form." A small wormhole opened, and figure was standing there. Unfortunately I couldn't see them, as Ultimar took his finger of my forehead before that and my vision ended.

"Yeah, I don't want to be judged by anyone, so I'm not gonna let you see who my wife is, or rather what she looks like." Ultimar said, a little uneasy. "Ultimar, dear… I think you're over-thinking things a bit. We all jumped at who, or what, seemed to appear out of nowhere behind him. **She had a** **snakish, elongated head with normal-sized pure blue eyes and a small, humanoid mouth and sharp teeth, a scaled, humanoid torso, chest and arms, birdlike hands with 5 clawed fingers on each, and a serpent's lower half. She had a few dragon-like spines down her head to her back, had golden armor covering her up.** "Mian! Why are you here?" Ultimar asked, a bit unsure of what everyone would make of him now. "Ultimar, believe me, I don't think _any_ less of you for loving some alien." I said, smiling. "In fact, if I had your kind of life span, I don't think I'd have any other choice." Yuffie jumped in saying, "Hey, we're not ones to judge!" "You love who you love. There's nothing else to it." Aerith added. Leon just smirked. "How did you know that my life span is ten times the human norm? Oh wait... the whole fifty-year-vision thing right?" he asked, already certain. "You bet, Ultiman" I answered, laughing at what I called him. "Anyway, could you prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber MK II for me to train Zen, my dearest Mian?" Ultimar asked his reptilian wife. "Wait, how much am I going to age in there?" I asked them both. "That's the beauty of the Mark 2, Zen. You only age as much as you desire, or not at all!" Ultimar said proudly. "Well, then let's get started!" I said, giving them both a thumbs-up. Ultimar then opened the wormhole to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber MK II.

Inside, I was surprised that the gravity was still the same. "We're not doing any G-Training today, kid. You're still a beginner. I'm just going to teach you how to use the Spirit Keychain, which has already been absorbed into your Keyblade." Ultimar informed me. "First of all, summon your Keyblade." He told me in a somewhat enthusiastic tone. I held out my hand and did as he told me. The Keyblade appeared in my hand. "Now Zen, I want you to focus your thoughts like your mom taught you in your mental exercises. "Mom…" I thought, saddened. "You won't save her unless you can master this move, Zen!" Ultimar told me telepathically. "Okay… I'll try." I thought back. After a few minutes I was able to find my center. "Okay Zen, first bring the Keyblade's tip to your **Mind Chakra**." Ultimar instructed. I did as he said. "Now, envision what you want you blast to look like. Start out with something simple. And orb." He continued. I envisioned an ice spike from Skyrim instead. Ultimar next said "Now bring the tip to the **Cosmic Energy Chakra**. The highest one." I did as he told me to. "Now bring that energy into the Keyblade, and open your eyes. After I brought my energy into my Keyblade, I opened my eyes, and the Keyblade was glowing blue. "Now the only one thing left to do. Yell "Ultima Blast", while pointing at the Keyblade at me. Don't worry, I can take it." Ultimar said, happy with my progress. "Ultima Blast!" I yelled. An Ice Spike-Shaped projectile shot towards Ultimar, and quickly dissipated when it hit his eye. "That... That was Ice Ultima blast! How the heck did you do that already!?" He asked, dumbfounded. "I just decided to use an ice spell from a video game as a base for the shape." I shrugged. "Amazing. You experience playing video game has given you a large advantage when it comes to mastering my techniques." Ultimar told me, apparently very impressed. "As congratulations, I will show you my first Ultimation, or power increase." He went into a stance reminiscent to a Super Saiyan transformation pose. "Ultimation- Alpha!" He yelled. **He grew a set of angel wings, his hands and feet became feathery dragon claws, and his hair turned white**. "This is my first power form, Alpha level. I have 6 beyond this." He said with a smug look. "Now… My Alpha-Level Ultima blast!" He shot an energy beam in the shape of a dragon out of his hands, and then detonated thousands of miles away with enough force to blow up Jupiter. "Oh, and that was just a fancy version for show. My _real_ power at this level is three times as great." Ultimar said, still looking smug. "With all that power, why don't you just wipe out all evil in the universe?" I asked him, confused at why he keeps passive. "_Even with all the power in the universe, it means nothing if you haven't anything worth protecting_. That is my wife and my hospital. Healing is much more rewarding than destruction. Mian showed me that." He said, his smug look turning to a sad smile as his eyes started to water. He continued saying, "As I laid waste to Organization XIII, my heart was breaking in two, no matter how evil they were, or what they were trying to accomplish. I almost wish they completed Kingdom Hearts. I'm like that, a pacifist. That is why I only intervene when cosmic balance is hanging on by a thread. In this case, it was when Sora became a Heartless." Ultimar explained while shedding a few tears. "I wasn't always like this, but that… that's a story for another time." He said, turning away with his head lowed. "Ultimation Alpha, cease" he said as he turned back to his normal self.

Over 3 weeks I mastered abilities I based on what I had seen on video games and anime. Here's a list of what I learned.

**Earthbound**- _PK Fire_(Weaker, since I gave up that trait), _PK Ice, PK Thunder, PK Power, PK Flash, PK Palsy, PK Hypnosis_, and my own custom PK shields ad skills, _PK Barrier_(Physical Attacks) _PK Wall_(PK/Magical/Elemantal Attacks), _PK Push, PK Pull, PK Crush, PK Water, PK Earth, PK PK Air, PK Imbue_(Imbues Physical Attacks with PK abilites)

**Naruto**- _Projectile Rasengan_(my own kind of blend of Rasen Shuriken and normal Rasengan), _Keyblade Chidori_

**Disgaea**- _Blade Rush, Hurricane Slash_, _Keyblader's Wrath_(A take on Llaharl's Overlord's Wrath)

**Digimon**- _Celestial Arrow, Blast of Fate_ (The latter an Keyblade take on Angemon's Hand of Fate), both stronger Due to me choosing light, _Diamond Storm, Boom Bubble, Air Gatling_(Gargomon's Gargo-Pellet offshoot)

**Shaman King**- _Rapid-Tempo Assault, Celestial Slash_

**Soul Eater**- _Heartless Hunter_ (An offtake of Witch Hunter)

**Monster Rancher Anime**- _Big Bang_(Pixie's move) _Kingdom Cannon_(Mocchi Cannon offshoot), _Teleport_ (Suezo's Transport Move) _Zakura Blizzard_ AKA _Cherry Blossom Blizzard_ (Mocchi's trademark move)

**Megaman/Megaman X**- _Kingdom Sting_(Sting Chameleon-based life-element attack), _Kingdom Buster_(X-Buster offshoot plasma attack (electric-light hybrid)), _Kingdom Tornado_(Storm Eagle-Based wind attack), _Kingdom Mine_(Magna Centipede-based Light Weapon), _Keyblade Wire_(Wire Sponge-based Light Weapon), _Spirit Buzzsaw_(Wheel Gator-based Ki-Attack), _Kingdom Drill_(Tunnel Rhino-based Light Weapon), _Acid Blob_ (Toxic Seahorse-based and my only poison attack), _Spirit Web_(Web Spider-based Ki-Attack).

Chrono Trigger- _Aura, Aura Whirl, Heal Beam_(All Healing Techs) _Cyclone, Whirlwind_(a sort weaker blade-beam)

Final Fantasy 7- (In essence, my Limit Breaks) _Braver, Blade Beam, Healing Wind, Boost Jump_

I kinda went overboard on variety, but it would serve me well to do.

I could have made more, but I didn't have time due to over-focusing on PK and Megaman X moves. I Kind of had an obsession with EB, ever since I got it of the Virtual Console for the Wii, and was always a fan of X since I got the PS1 collection edition for my PS3.

After the training, Ultimar created a wormhole back to traverse town. "I have a present for you for completing your training with flying colors. Here, take this gummi block pack and blueprints to my custom made Gummi Ship called Ultimar's Light. It's the most powerful ship you could find or make" He said with a confident smile. "Look at the stats on this thing! It's off the charts an impossible to make!" I exclaimed. "I mean, 10 _Ultima-XP-SSS_ 9-Way cannons on each side, 20 _Aero-XP-SSS_ wings, 30 _Quake-Shell-XP-SSS_ Armor Gummies… What are these?" I asked, not sure if they were real. "It's my own custom-made Ki-based gummi block and ship blueprint, especially made for _you_." Ultimar said, obviously happy with his work. I looked him in the eye and jokingly asked "Did you use Codebreaker or Gameshark to make these?" I obviously hit a funny bone, because he started laughing hysterically. "Ahahahah! Ha… Oh man, that was a good one. I practically am both of them when I make things. Anyway, Get X and Ryu and head to the ship. Oh, and by the way- You should have used your laptop to show Leon everything instead of making a crazy fangirl reference." He said, once again smirking. One word- Facepalm. He also gave me 5000 Munny for my journey. I thought to myself, "_He must be loaded with cash_."

Before I went on the journey I went to the Gummi Garage, where chip and dale were waiting. "We heard ya' got a super-awesome gummi ship blueprint and never beore-seen gummi blocks Zen! Let's have a look-see!" Chip said, both excitedly and cheerfully. "Where's dale?" I asked. "He's talkin' to Cid about makin' new kindsa' Gummi blocks based on that there new design!" Chip explained, giving me both a thumbs-up and a peace sign. I stepped up to chip with an uncertain face. "I don't know if there can be blocks like that little guy. He made them out his own spirit energy." I told him. "Aww… Oh well, let's get to work!" he said, snapping back to his usual cheerful self in an instant.

I could go into detail about making it, but any person who played Kingdom Hearts knows one thing. Making gummy ships is cool, but dang is it boring and arduous sometimes. That's why I'm just going to say this- Most. Overpowered. Ship. Ever.

Once I got back from the garage, I bought a bunch of Potions, Hi-Potions and Ethers with the Munny I got from Ultimar. Ryu and X met me at the ship. "Ready to go then, Zen?" X asked me. "You bet." I answered him. "The first stop is my kind of place, especially with the power enhancement Ultimar gave me!" Ryu said crossing his arms and smiling. "Let me guess, the first world is the Dragon Realms and your enhancement was to stay in dragon form indefinitely." I said, sure of my guess. Ryu's eyes widened. "How did you figure that out?" he asked, surprised by my observation. I smiled and said "Ten months training with a guy, you start to think like him a bit." I answered.

"Are you sure It's a good idea to walk around as a human with a Reploid following you?" X asked me, scratching his head as if a bit anxious. "Hey it doesn't matter who or what you are. What matters- is this." I pointed to my heart. "Well said, pupil." Ultimar said as he used his Instant Transmission to teleport himself and his wife to me. "I know I didn't judge this gal by her appearance" he said, pointing to Mian. "Oh, you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, let's go! I'm itching to try out my new dragon form!" Ryu yelled, getting into Ultimar's Light.

As soon as we got into the ship, I heard X ask "You said this thing can play music?", Pointing to the Ipod. "What do you want on? Rock and Roll, Blues?" I asked, half joking. "I think rock and roll, it just feels right." Said X, strangely intrigued. "Time to hit the Rock, Crush 40 What I'm Made Of style!

As soon as we got into the ship, I heard X ask "You said this thing can play music?", Pointing to the Ipod. "What do you want on? Rock and Roll, Blues?" I asked, half joking. "I think rock and roll, it just feels right." Said X, strangely intrigued. "Time to hit the Rock, Crush 40 What I'm Made Of style!

_I don't care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me_

_Cuz' what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free(set me free)_

_I can fight the feeling to resist it all the time_

_But when it becomes too much to take you sneak up from behind_

_Is it me?_

_You Say?_

_You're lookin' for?_

_Let me show you what I am and what I'm here for…_

_Here foooorrr…_

_HEEEEEEEEYYYY!_

_Try to reach inside of me!_

_Try to gain my energy!_

**I made a "rock on" sign with my hand and started banging my head up and down and started to sing along.**

_"Let me show you just- **WHAT I'M MADE OF!"**_

_Simple curiosity_

_Tryn' to take a bite of me._

_"Let me show you just **WHAT I'M MADE OF NOOOOWWW!"**_

As I sang along, X and Ryu were astounded at the personality shift music could temporarily bring as we floated through the path to the Dragon Realms (While blowing away every heartless ship and debris piece in our path while taking no damage)

After a few minutes I turned "What I'm Made Of" off and we arrived at the Dragon Realms world.

**Author's Note: I didn't do the song for length. I did it to show some of my and Zen's music preferences, seeing as I kind of put some of my personality in him.**


End file.
